


The Doctor And Her Detectives

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Series: The Doctors Detectives [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Summary: Join detective Yasmin Khan, River Song and Doctor Joanna Smith on their adventure as a poly couple.First time writing for a poly relationship
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/River Song
Series: The Doctors Detectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651393
Kudos: 17





	The Doctor And Her Detectives

Joanna Smith was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and her girlfriends when the doors opened followed by laughter. 

“Hey sweetie” River said with a smile, walking into the kitchen wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Resting her chin on Joanna's shoulder as Yasmin went to the fridge in their apartment pulling a beer out. 

“Hi darling” Joannas said smiling turning her head to kiss Rivers lips. 

“Hey What about me?” Yaz said looking between the woman,

River pulls away chuckling as Joanna pounts. 

“Come here” River said not moving from her place, keeping her arms around Joanna.

Yaz smiles walking towards them leaving the glass bottle on the side as she walked over to them. 

River rolled her eyes at the right smile on her face leaning in to kiss the other woman before pulling away. 

River kissed the side of Joanna's head pushing Yaz’s beer up from the side as Joanna and Yasmin made out in the middle of the kitchen. 

“I love you” Joanna mumbled against Yaz’s lips resting her head against the other woman’s. 

“And I love you” She said turning to face River. 

“We love you to babe” Yas told her now standing in front of the stove stirring the pot. 

“I love you both, more than you know” River told them a charming smile on her face.


End file.
